


something came up

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you come home while kenma streams. he’s in awe. kuroo’s banned from the stream (again)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	something came up

“hold on a second.”

kenma turns away from the camera, greeting you as you enter the house. he returns to the game, this time with one ear free of his headphones. the chat explodes at this, the viewers cooing at their beloved _**kodzuken**_ absolutely smitten for his beloved.

he pays them no mind, yet the faux blond could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“you streaming?” you call out from the hallway, the door open an inch. he hums, telling you to come in. you’ve been a fixture to his channel for a while now, having your own little nickname in his fanbase.

“the chat says hi,” kenma adds as you step into the room, your laughter soft and warm — a sharp contrast to the weaponry of his game.

he risks a glance, a precious second in his gameplay as he takes cover. what he didn’t expect is to be entranced by the sight, head whipping in your direction with stilled hands.

he’s quick to mute his mic, the viewers bemoaning at this as they catch sight of him laughing about something off camera. many express mock annoyance at the PDA, one of which is a certain _**kurooster01**_ with a well placed jab.

this goes on for no more than three minutes, before he returns to the stream, seemingly distracted. he takes one look at the chat and flushes, face nearly matching his old jersey.

as soon as his level is cleared, he offers an apology to the viewers. “uh... something came up,” he offers, wetting his lips, cursor hovering dangerously over the **‘end stream’** button.

right as he was to click away, he notices one particular comment, the stream blessed with kenma’s impossible rage as he blocks a user.

_**kurooster01: i bet something did ;)** _

_**kurooster01 has been banned** _


End file.
